1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card edge connectors, more particularly to a card edge connector attached with an accessory to retain a pair of ejector mechanisms thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive memory cards, graphic cards, network interfaces et al. The card edge connector as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,103B2 includes an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting a corresponding memory card, a pair of ejector mechanisms attached at two opposited ends of the housing for locking the memory card, and a pair of auxiliary insulators retained on the ejector mechanisms respectively. The housing has a pair of side walls, a central slot between the side walls for receiving the memory card, and a pair of tower portions at two ends thereof. Each tower portion each has a receiving cavity receiving the ejector mechanism therein, and a pair of locking slots disposed at two lateral sides of the receiving cavity. The ejector mechanism has a main body, an ejecting portion inwardly extending from a lower end of the body portion to be under the central slot for pushing the memory card out from the central slot, a locking head inwardly extending from the main body along a lengthwise direction of the housing to lock with the memory card, and an operating portion opposite to the locking head in the lengthwise direction.
While the memory card is inserted into the central slot, the ejector mechanism rotates inwardly to lock with the memory card for preventing the memory card from moving in an upper-to-lower direction. The body portion of the ejector mechanism has a pair of locking protrusions disposed on two lateral sides thereof to respectively lock with the locking slots for limiting the ejector mechanism from rotating autonomously. The tower portion has a retaining slot recessed on a top thereof. The auxiliary insulator has a hook portion locking with the retaining slot for further preventing the ejector mechanism from being opened autonomously while the card edge connector is shocked in transportation. However, the retaining slot and the hook portion are easily abraded in multiple using applications and cause the ejector mechanism to be opened easily.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.